The present invention relates to a liquid filter and more particularly to such a liquid filter which uses density-adjustable bundles of fibers to remove solid matter from water.
A variety of liquid filters have been disclosed, using a fiber filter element to remove solid matter from water. The density of the fiber filter element has a great concern with its filtering effect, i.e., the smaller the open spaces in the fiber filter element are, the better the filtering effect will be. However, it is difficult to clean a high density fiber filter element.